A Different World
by DeathStealerelf
Summary: This is a cross over between Fruits Basket, Wolf Rain, Inu Yasha and Naruto. Four girls get sent to there favroite Anime show from a guy that hears their wishs at a party. What will happen to them when the get there?Gaaraxoc,Haruxoc,Kibaxoc,Sesshomaruxoc.
1. Party and Hanging out!

**(Authors note) I just want to Thank ****Rayne Avon for helping me with my story and I'm sorry for all of you of how bad I am with this story and I hope its better this time. Here's the new chapter1.**

**Chapter1 **

** It was a warm June evening, in Yokohama, Japan. Lilith had thrown a party and her three friends. Lian, Tora, and Katana. They we're sitting in Lilith's room watching anime. They finally agreed on watching Fruits Basket but they seemed to be getting bored. Lilith sat on here bed. It was a queen size bed with grey sheets and a black comforter. She had an air conditioner but rarely used it. **

** She looked at Katana, talking on her new light blue mobile cell phone. Her hair was black and half back. Her eyes were blue they slightly complemented her, but they were a little light. Her skin was somewhat pale, but she had a tattoo of the sun on her lower back. Katana was very outgoing but spent most of her time talking to people. She was a dare devil though, willing to take on anything possible. She wore a yellow shirt with a turquoise butterfly in the middle. It showed her stomach a little, she wasn't fat, a little in-between. She had on a pair of light blue jean shorts, her Fruits Basket, Yuki bag next to her. Across the room was Tora. **

** Tora was sitting in the middle of the room flipping through the channels on the television. She had a strawberry hair color with brown eyes, almost like gold with a hint of grey in them. Her skin was tan only because she was an outdoors' person. She had on a pink shirt that was baggy on her, along with black pants that were also baggy. She could never find anything in her messy room. She was a very calm and quiet person. It took her a while to make friends. She was holding onto her Kiba Wolf plushie toy, acting like she her hurt anyone who'd touch it. Lian was sitting next to Lilith. **

** Lian had dirty blonde hair up in a pony tail. Her hair was normally straight, and stringy when out. Her eyes were green, not to light or too dark. It went well with her slightly tan skin. Lian loved wearing jewelry. If it was pretty she'd buy it, she'd love looking her best. She had on a light green tang top with a long light blue skirt. She rarely cared about what people thought about her, but she'd had to dazzle them somehow. She also had prayer beads on. They looked exactly like the ones from Inuyasha. **

** Lastly there was Lilith. . She had short dark brown with these amazing hazel eyes. Her skin was pale from not being an outsider like Tora was. Lilith happened to like wearing black clothes. She had on a black t-shirt with a white skull on it. Her pants were dark blue jeans, pretty plain outfit. She hated being like everyone else, so she stayed plain. She had one of those ninja headbands hanging on her book shelf. **

**"What do you guys want to do now?" Tora asked turning off the T.V, "There's nothing on." **  
**"Well…Um…Lilith?" Lian said turning to her. **  
**" I got it!" Piped Tora as she smiled. **  
**" Then why didn't you say anything before you pointed out you we're bored?" Lilith asked.**

** Katana shut her phone and somewhat glared at Lilith, then asked Tora, "What is it?" **

**"Maybe we can walk to the park." She replied. **  
**"Yeah that would be fun!" Lian said getting up, "Hey, Katana, who were you talking to?" **  
**"My mom, she was wondering when I was coming home." She said pushing Lilith off the bed. **

** Lilith got up and she pulled Tora off the floor. Lilith stood there and Lian fixed her skirt. She was spacing out again. Dreaming off Naruto. **

**"Miss. Space out?" Lian called. **  
**" oh sorry, I miss watching Naruto, I guess that makes me do it." Lilith replied**  
**"Your life totally revolves around anime and manga." **  
**"Yeah most of the time." **

** Tora laughed as they left the house grabbing there shoes. They walked as a nice breeze hit them blowing there hair back. They walked into the park and Tora was being even quieter then normal. They normally would go to the park to get away from everything or to hang out like they always did. **

** Lilith sat down on a swing still thinking about Naruto. She always loved that show and wanted to be a part of it for so long. Tora sat next to her clutching her Kiba wolf tightly. She always had thought about being on Wolfs Rain. Katana leaned on a post that led to some stairs. She had been thinking of Fruits Basket, wanting to a part of The Shoma family. Lian was at top of the stairs thinking of what it would be like to meet Inuyasha. The girls all sighed. **

** They sat there as Lilith just got this feeling, that there was someone out there. She was right but wasn't in time to warn anyone else. This person out there has reached threw there thoughts, knowing there wants, fears, desires. This dark figured move into darkness chanting in a whisper, "Ishun myradin evon." **

** Lilith began to feel cold vibes, "Can we go back, and it feels like someone is watching us?" **

**"It's your imagination." Lian replied. **  
**"Well it is getting late, we should head back." Tora said. **

** Tora got up and Katana followed her. Lian pulled Lilith and they all began to head back together. They hadn't gotten very far when something had hit them some powerful force, knocking them all unconscious. **

** It was morning and the light had shown on the four girls. They had each gingerly got up, just incase they we're really hurt. Katana rubbed her head as she stood. She gasped staring into the eyes of a girl holding a rat in her hands. There were two other guys and she still stood there in amazement. Tora stood next to her noticing Lilith was still on the ground and Lian was tending to her. **

**"Are you guys okay?" The girl asked. **  
**"You're…your…Tohru Honda!" Katana yelled. **  
**"Um…yeah." **  
**"Why the hell did you turn Yuki in to the mouse? Did you hug him again?" She yelled. **

** Lilith began to get up, "Tana, calm down. We're in Fruits Basket. I told you I felt weird." **

**"Why are you guys on the ground?" Kyo had asked as Tana squealed. **  
**"Long story." Lilith replied. **

** Katana was freaking out then looked at Haru. She blushed a little then looked around at the city. No one could believe they were in a one of there favorite T.V shows. **

** Lian helped Lilith off the floor, " But how did we get here?" **

**" You guys don't know?" Kyo said with an eyebrow raised. **  
**" I said it was a long story." She replied. **

** Lian looked around herself. A black figured stood there smiling with a strange grin. He was watching them with such detail. They still didn't know what was going on. That this was only the beginning.**

**So all I'll try to make it better next chapter next time the girl get into Fruits Basket what could go wrong?**


	2. Fruits Baskets and Surprises

**(Authors note) Hi all. I'm sorry if this is weird later in the story you'll find out why this happens. Oh and this Fan Fiction is going to be random be prepared Anyway enjoy chapter2.**

**Chapter2**

"Wait how do you know our names". Kyo asked them.

"It's a long story but will tell you everything if we can get something to eat". Katana asked with a smile.

"You can come to our house and have some dinner if that ok". Tohru smiled at them.

"That would be great". The girls said with a smile they followed them back to the house.

The girls looked around at there surroundings again they were now at Shigure's house. Eating some dinner that Tohru made for them. After they finished Yuki asked them some questions.

"So. Tell us why you guy's were sleeping in the middle of the city and how you guy new our names"? Yuki asked very politely. As he put down his chop sticks. To listen to them.

"Well. First things first my name is Katana, this one next to me is Lilith next to her is Tora and on my other side is Lian. You're not going to believe this but were not really from here were from like a different world you can say and in our world you guys are a thing called Anime that we watch on T.V.". Katana told them looking at them hopping that they wouldn't think there crazy.

"A different world. Right and were on T.V. that's crazy". Kyo muttered. Raising his eyebrow and looking at each girl.

"Well. Yeah I know this sounds crazy but please believe us. All know is some **powerful force** hit and then we were here". Katana told them looking down.

"Yeah then we were in the middle of your city". Lain told them. Eating her dinner at the same time.

"Lain that's rude". Tora whispers to her. Looking down sadness in her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong". Lilith whispers to her. Wondering why she looks so sad.

"I'll tell you when were alone ok". Tora whispered back.

Lilith nods her head happy that she was here but would rather be in Naruto.

"Well your story seems a bit far fetched". Kyo muttered to them laying down now away from them.

"I believe them. A lot of weird stuff happens in this world". Hatsuharu said as he stared at the girls but keep on looking at Katana. Not caring that everyone else was looking at him.

"Well its getting late. You girl are welcome to stay if you like". Shigure smiled at them.

"Well. We don't really have any were else to go. So if its alright with you guy can we say"? Katana asked them. Looking down. It kind of felt weird for her asking to stay at a house form her favorite anime. So she was a bit nerves.

"Of cores all of you lovely girl can stay here". Shigure smiled as he got up.

The girls all looked at another and smiled at the offer.

"You can sleep with Tohru if she doesn't mind". Shigure looked at Tohru.

"I don't mind but there only one bad in my room". Tohru told them looking down.

"Don't worry about it some of us can sleep on the floor". Katana told her with a smile.

The other girl nodded in agreement.

"That won't be necessary we have a bed we can bring up for you girls to share". Shigure told them with a smile.

"You don't have to do that. Its really ok we can sleep on the floor". Lilith told him with a frown. She keeps on looking around the house. Still amazed that she there and a little disappointed at the same time.

"No. I will not have some of you sleep on the floor". Shigure stated as he got up and grab Yuki and Kyo to help him.

"Hey why do we have to help you too". Kyo shouted with anger.

"Because you don't want them to sleep on the cold floor all night do you"? Shigure asked with a smile.

"I'm not working with the rat"! Kyo shouted with anger.

"Hmp. And I refuse working with the stupid cat". Yuki muttered. To him.

"Please don't fight you two". Tohru looked at them.

They both stopped and walked away to get the bed.

The girl just shagged to themselves and got up.

"Well you guys can watch some TV if you want while I clean up". Tohru smiled to them as she took some dishes away.

"I'll help you". Taro got up and started to clean up her mess. Lian and Lilith started to do the same.

"Hey guys I'm sorry but I'll be right back". Katana she said as she got up and walked off. Haru disappeared.

"I wonder were she's going". Lilith wondered to herself.

Unknown to them that the guy with a black hood stood in front of the house smiling as he got ready for another spell.

Meanwhile Katana walked out side. The man quickly hides himself from her view.

She sighed as she walked out. She just needed to be alone for a while to take everything in. Unknown to her a certain ox was following her.

She walked on. Thinking everything over. She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice were she was going by accident she bump into a guy. The were both falling and she turned into a little black fox with a silver tail. She looked up at the guy blinking unable to move from the shocked that she turned into a fox. She looked around to see her cloth on the ground next to her. The guy hit his head on the ground so he was out cold. Haru stood there and looked at her shocked that she turned into a fox. She slowly grabs her cloth with her mouth and paws but stop when she saw Haru staring at her.

"Oh no. what do I do now". Katana thought to herself.

Haru walked up to her and looked down and picked her up. Then looked at her and grab her cloth and walked away before the guy woke up.

She looked down with a blush on her face from embarrassment. Haru went back to the house. While he was walking with her in his arm she turns back to herself but naked in a cloud of smoke. She was so embarrass. Haru give her and turned around. Her cloths and she quickly put them on. She was so embarrass. She couldn't look at him in the eye.

"All of you are cursed too"? Haru asked looking at her blush and assuming that she already knew about there secret.

"Well. I'm not sure all of us and I never knew I turned into a fox till just a moment ago". She told looking down.

"Oh I get it a boy never hugged you before that's why you never new that". Haru Muttered to her.

"What I hugged a boy before it just I never turned into a fox before". Katana explained to him. Walking backward she tripped on a rock and started to fall but before she hit the ground Haru caught her. She looked at him surprised at him. She could help but blush.

"Are you ok. Your face is all red"? He asked her. Looking at her to see if she was hurt.

"I'm fine nothing wrong with me". She told him waving her arms up and down. Over her face. Like a spaz. She did that when she was nerves. Her face turned redder.

"Oh I get she bigs me". Haru thought to himself.

"Well can you keep this to your self? I don't want my Friends freaking out. I'll tell them on my own. Ok"? Katana asked the Zodiac Ox. He nodded in agreement.

**Sorry if this is a bit weird but I had to change a lot of things and if its confusing I'm sorry. Will next time is just going to get more random. Till then bye!**


	3. Naruto and the mission

**(Authors note) Sorry it took me so long to update but here it is chapter3.**

**Chapter3**

"Ok. Let's head back now". Katana said walking back to the house with Haru following her.

They got back to the house. Kyo and Yuki got the bed and put the bed in Tohru's room after they cursed at each other they left the room and Kyo went on the roof top and Yuki went in his room. It was now late at night.

Katana and Haru went in the house unknown to them that a guy had followed them and went in the house unseen and hide himself.

Katana went in Tohru's room were all the girls were in. Tohru went out to the story with Yuki to get some food.

"Oh Katana how was your walk". Lian said with a smile on her face.

That usually meant no good and Katana knew it. So she papered herself.

"What's with the smile"? She asked. Crossing her arms.

"We saw you walking with Haru. Want to tell us something". She said with a bigger smile.

"Listen it's not like that". Katana told her with a frown.

"Sure it isn't". Lain said with a smile.

"But I got to tell you guys something". Katana muttered looking down.

"What is it"? Lilith asked with a frown.

"Well its"… Katana began till the herd a noise coming from down the stairs. Each girl looked at each other with a bit of fear in there eyes. They slowly walked out of Tohru's room and out in the halls and down stairs.

When they got there they saw a figure cursing at himself jumping up and down in pain.

He apparently hit his shin on a table.

The girl stopped and stared at him oddly.

Kyo and Haru were there hearing the noise they ran down there fast.

"Who the hell are you"? Kyo asked with anger in his voice.

"Umm. I'm the new house maid". The guy said jokingly. He knew they would never believe him but he couldn't help but give it a try.

"Yeah right your probable a thief but I won't let you steal any of our stuff". Kyo shouted at him getting ready to fight.

"Aww you caught me. Quickly call the police. I've been a bad boy". He exclaims with a smile on his face.

This made Kyo go off the edge.

"Shut the hell up"! He shouted at him.

"Should I get Shigure and the rest"? Haru asked.

"Oh them well the one who's here I made fall asleep and my beautiful friend Cassandra should take care of the other boy and girl". He told them with a smile. His black hood went more down his face making it hard to see his face at all now.

"What do you mean"? Kyo asked. His eyes turning reddish brown like cats eyes.

"Don't worry there well be safe for now". He told them with an evil smile.

"What do you plane on doing with them"? Lian asked now next to Kyo.

"Lian you and the rest of the girl go back up stairs this guy is insane". Kyo told them.

"Hey Katana is it did you like your wish"? He asked with a smile.

Katana froze at stared at him. Shocked that he knew about the wish and even more shocked that he knew her name.

"My…wish". She said looking at him.

"How do you know her name and what are you talking about a wish"? Lilith asked.

"I know all of your names and wishes. Tell me Lilith do you want your now? Well I'll make it come true for you". He smiled and the wall to the house began to disappear into darkness and the floor soon disappeared as well. They began to fall throw the darkness.

They all screamed as they fell. Katana felt something warm go around her but she didn't know what it was. She closed her eyes as she blacked out. The rest saw a light and soon they blacked out too.

They fall on soft ground. Katana woke up ad looked around everyone was still out cold. She looked to see Haru's arms around her. She smiled down at him. Knowing why he didn't transform. She thought it must be like the Shoma curse since she turned into the fox even thought she wasn't related to them.

She tried to get out of his embrace but she couldn't but she didn't mind. She sighed as she looked at everyone. Then noticed a some people looking at them. Lilith slowly woke up to se her favorite character Gaara looking down at her.

The rest woke up and looked around.

"What the hell just happened and how the hell did we get here". Kyo asked out loud with anger.

"Must have been that guy. He brought us here". Lain said with a sigh.

"Looks like were in Naruto now". Tora said looking at Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shino, Tenten and Naruto looking at them.

"Who the hell are you people". Naruto asked looking at them oddly.

"Well. I'm Lian and that one over there with the guy around her is Katana and Haru. This guy who yelled is Kyo. That's Lilith who's getting up and the one whos be hide her is Tora". Lian told them.

They all stared at them.

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And this is Gaara and his team mates Temari and Kankuro and this guy right here next to them is Shino and there Tenten there helping us out on a mission were on". He told them pointing to everyone.

"We allready new that baka". Lain said in her mind.

"Weird what kind of mission your on"? Kyo asked with a frown not really knowing what to do. Temari gave him a smile. Kyo blushed a bit then looked away.

Gaara glared at Kyo with his enmtionles eyes.

"So that's what he ment by wishes he put us in our favrit Anime shows". Lilith thought to herself.

"Our mission is to find out why this weird cave glows with green light. Whoevery went in this cave never came out. So me Tenten and Shino got asigned to check it out. We teamed up with Gaara's team because it might get dangures". Naruto told them.

"A cave with green light. How weird". Lilith said crossing her arms.

"Yeah. So what are you guys doing here"? Naruto asked.

"Umm we were here training till we got tried and fell asleep". Lain said with a smile. Hopeing they would belive them.

"Training in the middle of a forest like this"? Shino asked. Hi sunglasses flashed.

"Yeah. Whats wrong with that"? she asked.

"Tell me are you guys from the Village we were at"? Shino aksed.

"Well. No were not from any village around here". Lian told them.

"Were not even from a village. Were from a city of Tokyo". Kyo told them with anger.

Everyone looked at Kyo. Like bude we were trying to keep that a secret.

Kyo looked at them with a what did I do face.

Naruto, Gaara, Temair, Tenten. Shino and Kankuro satred at them.

"Hmm. Tokyo must be a new city". Naruto said with a goffy grin on his face.

"Yeah it is". Lian told them with a silt smile.

"Well we should get back to our mission". Shino said walking away.

"Hey maybe we can help"? Lilith said.

"It might get dangures you guys just get in the way". Naruto told them

"What come on we won't if we see dangure we leave ok"? Lilith told them.

The Naruto gang looked at oneother.

"Fine you guys can come". Naruto said walking off. The rest followed them.

**Sorry have to end this here sorry it took me so long to update but I have been busy. Boy this story is fun. On sorry for errors. Well till next time bye!.**


	4. Wolf Rain and More

**(Authors note) Hi all sorry it took me so long getting ready for school its like in two day oh my god this suck this year my sister is going to be in it. Will anyway enjoy chapter 4.**

**Chapter4**

Naruto, Tenten, Shino, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro walked up to a cave that was glowing green. Lilith and the rest stared at for a moment before following them in side.

It was bright it was very hard to see in.

"Well. Well. What do we have here a bunch of kids in my cave". A girl with layed red and black that was curl. Her eyes were hazel with a tint of dark red. She wore a black V neck dress that goes down all the ay to her breast bone. The bottom of her dress was torn at the bottom. She wore no shoes.

"Who the hell are you"? Naruto asked.

"I am Cassandra Bell the misters of time". She said with a smile. That made her look evil.

"Cassandra Bell. Never herd of you". Naruto muttered.

"Well. I haven't been out duh you wouldn't have herd about me". She said crossing her arms.

"So girls I see you meet my girlfriend Cassandra". The man with the hood said with an evil smile on his face.

"It's you again just who the hell are you". Kyo shouted at him with anger.

"Oh forgive me my name is Sin". He told them.

"Are you the ones that are making the cave do this"? Shino asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not". Sin replied.

"That's it". Lilith getting mad a Tiger came out a sounded her. She used a jutsu with out knowing it. A blast of dark chakra mixed with energe came at them the dodged it just in time.(Yeah I know there only nine of the biju but you know I had to make it ten.)

"My. My Lilith who would have guessed that you had a demon in side you. Just like who would have guessed that Katana could turn into a fox that what makes you girls so valuble the power inside each of you will make us that much stornger". Sin said with a sick smile on his face.

"So that why your doing this"? Lian asked.

"Yes for you'er powers. Now Tora lets make your wish come true but there to many people here we just have to get rid of some". Sin said with an evil smile. Cassandra took out a bow made out of abamant and throw fire and Ice arrows at them. Some dodged but Shino, Tenten, Naruto and Kankuro got hit. Afer they got hit Sin made them go to sleep.

Gaara and Temair were the only one left standing from the Naruto group. "Now Tora its your trun". Sin said snaping his finger as darkness came around them. They all fell throw the floor into darkness.

Next mowment they were all on the ground again everyone was out ecapect for Gaara who was awake the whole time.

Haru and Katana woke up and looked around.

Lilith woke up to find herself on Gaara. She jumped off quick.

Gaara just stared at her weidly.

Lilith blushed a bit and looked around.

"Drun it were in Wolf Rain now". Lilith shouted but noticed that they were wolfs around them.

Tsume, Kiba, Blue, Hige and Toboe stood there looking at them oddly. Some were gorwling at them.

Temair woke up next to Kyo who just gave death glares to all of them.

"Who are you". Kiba said in a calm yet deadly voice.

Tora woke up and her eyes bugged out but something was different about her. She was now a silverish red wolf with her brown eye that truly looked gold now.

Kiba stared at her and the rest of the pack.

She looked at every one with an odd face on.

"Tora don't freack out but you're a wolf". Lilith told her.

"What how did that happen"?Tora asked shoucked.

"It was porble that guy. He did something to us". Lilith said with a frown.

"Well are you going to anwser our quistion". Tsume asked with anger.

"Sorry umm. My name is Lian this one over there standing next to that guy is Lilith and the Guy is Gaara. The ones next to them is Temair and Kyo. The silverish red wolf before you guys is Tora and Katana and Haru". Lian told them.

"I am Kida and this wolf is Tusuma. The one next to him is Toboe and there Blue and Hige". Kiba told them.

"Your not here to kill us are you"? Todoe asked.

"No were not". Tora told blushing when she see Kiba.

Kiba just stared at her. They were in human from.

"So what are you guys doing here". Naruto asked them.

"Were looking for a place were no one can hunt us". Kiba told them.

"You know I have friend named Kiba but his way driffrent then you". Naruto smiled.

"Oh I see". Kiba frowned. Tora was back in her human from.

Just then a young girl with black hair with one turquoises eyes. She wore a royal blue shirt with black shorts and black boots next to her was man. He looked like he was about twentytwo with jet black hair, blue eyes. He looked well built. He was about six two and he wore a black high wayayman mask on his face.

Everyone stared at the two.

"Sorry. My name is Erik and this is Ame. We are talvers and Ame sensed that you guys have gifts". Erik told them with a silt bow.

"Oh. We see. Well you could say that we do. I guess". Lilith said crossing her arms.

Ame looked and Tsume and blushed a bit.

Blue stared and Erik with wondering eyes about the man befor her.

"ok what are we doing sitting around here lets try to get back in are own time". Kyo shouted.

"But how are we going to do that"? Temair asked.

"Lets see. Well this is Tora wish that mean I'm next". Lain said thinking.

"Oh great we have to go in Inu Yasha". Katana sighed.

"Yes but for now. Lets just hang here". Tora said sitting.

"Different time"? Kiba said with pulzzed eyes.

'"Yeah were not from here". Tora told them with a blush.

Kiba just stared at her with his dark eyes.

"Well maybe if we move around here well find those guys again and make them bring us back". Lain said.

"Couldn't hurt I guess". Lilith said crossing her arms.

"Hey do you guys mind if we stay with you guys for a bit"? Tora asked.

"It's dosen't matter". Kiba said clamly. Strating to walk now. The gang followed.

**Sorry again took so long and sorry if it shrot but next time its Inu Yasha next. Well till next time bye!**


	5. Inu Yasha and the Kidnap

**(Authors Note) what I've seen in the last chapter of my story was a lot of errors forgive me for that my spelling and grammar really do suck but I'm getting better at it but please ignore it and try to read the main story plot. Thank you for understanding.**

**Chapter 5**

As the group walked around in Wolf Rain, Tora felt uneasy as it started to rain on them.

"Oh great it's raining, I hate the rain". Kyo frowned as he started to slump down as he felt his energy go away. Temari looked at him a bit of worry on her face but, she keep a cool look on as she try's to help Kyo from falling to the ground.

"This isn't good we should find some shelter". Lilith frowned not really liking the rain too much.

"Yeah, look there a cave over there we could rest in there". Toboe told them as he followed Kiba inside the cave. Blue looked over at Erik who was already in the cave with Ame next to him. Ame looked at Tsume again blushing more.

Lilith sighed as she walked in the cave with Gaara. She could help but think how lucky she is that she got to be with her favorite Naruto character.

"I wonder how long it's going to rain like this". Lian frowned as she looked out of the cave. The rain was coming down hard making everything wet but one part of the forest which for some reason wasn't wet at all it was dry.

"Huh? Hey guys do you notice that one part of the forest is dry and not getting rained on at all. Maybe we should check it out". Lian asked everyone as she looked back at them.

"Yeah, maybe that were the guys are with the weird power". Naruto got up and looked at were Lian was looking at.

"Fine but some of us will have to stay here just incase it's a trap". Lilith told them with a frown.

"Fine. Toboe and Hige will stay and keep this cave, safe". Kiba told them getting up.

"But Kiba I want to come too". Hige frowned.

"No stay here if this is a trap we'll need you two". Kiba told him look at Hige and Toboe.

"Fine". Hige frowned looking off to the side.

"Don't worry, I'm sure will be back, this will be nothing at all to worry about". Blue smiled at him.

"Right". Hige smiled back at her. A deep anger feeling came to Erik thought he didn't know why he felt this way.

"Ok. Let's head out". Lian smiled a she walked. With, Lilith, Katana, Haru, Kyo, Temari, Gaara, Ame, Tora, Tsume, Kiba, and, Naruto. They headed out into the rain. The rain itself felt like normal rain it didn't seem any different and Tora knows that Wolfs Rain would never just have a random dry spot like it was magic.

They went in the dry spot of the forest everything seemed ok. The forest looked like a normal forest the tree were all the same but the ground was a little damp like all of a sudden the rain just stopped on this random spot.

"Hmm. Everything seems normal even the smell is normal forest sent". Kiba told them as he looked around.

"Well, Well. We meet again. So do you like your wise Tora"? Sin came down from the tree and smirked at them as Cassandra appeared next to him.

"Ok Sin brings us back home"! Lilith shouted as her eyes turned to a cat like aperients.

"I see your power is growing as each of your wishes comes true. I will make the last wish. Lian I see you have been patient, so I'll grant yours". Sin smiled as he snapped his fingers as everyone once again fell into a dark whole from the ground everyone screamed as they fell throw a bright light. Everyone blacked out as they fell on the soft grass area.

A few hours later everyone began to awake from there sleep.

"What happened? Were are we now"? Tora asked confused a bit as she saw Kiba laying next to her in a some what ball form.

"I think were in Inu Yasha my favorite show". Lian frowned as she looked around. And indeed they were in Inu Yasha some villagers came and looked at everyone on the ground.

"Oh no. demons". Young villages shouted as he drew his weapon.

"Hey! Were not demons". Kyo shouted with anger getting up from the ground helping Temari up as well.

"You guys sure look like demons to me". The villager sneered as he didn't back down as more villagers came running to aid the young boy.

"Wait, everyone don't hurt them". Kagome came running in front of them.

"Oh my god its Kagome, we must really be in Inu Yasha after all". Lian smiled as she looked at her.

Kagome turned her head and smiled at them reassuring them it was safe now.

"Thanks, Kagome". Lian smiled as she helped Katana and Haru up.

Everyone else was already up and looking around there new environment.

"How did you know my name"? Kagome asked.

"It's a long story". Lilith sighed next to Gaara.

"We have time. Maybe you can tell me and friends back in the village. I'm sure you guys need to rest'. Kagome smiled at them as she walked in the village. Everyone looked at each other and followed Kagome in the village. They walked as the villages stared at them weirdly, they then walked in a hut were they saw Inu Yasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara who was sitting on Sango's lap.

"Who the hell are these guys some of them don't smell human". Inu Yasha snorted as he got up from his spot and glared at everyone.

"Don't worry Inu Yasha there friend. There not here to hurt us". Kagome told him giving him one of her death glares.

"My what gorgeous girls". Miroku smiled as he grabbed Lian hand.

"Would you bare my child"? He asked with a smile.

"Like hell I would go back to Sango pervert"! Lian shouted hitting him on the head hard.

Miroku got hit and fell back with dizzies in his eyes.

"Hey. How did you know his name"? Inu Yasha asked glaring over at everyone.

Lian explained to the new group what had happened to them.

"I see, so that how you got here and wear such strange cloths". Miroku said looking serious now.

"You guys must be tired. Why don't you rest for a bit as we make some dinner". Kagome smiled as she got some stuff out from her bag.

"Thank you very much". Tora smiled at Kagome.

Gaara looked over and sat in the corner as Kiba, Tsume and Blue went outside.

They rest had little mats to rest on.

"Wow. I wonder if you're going to see you lover Sesshomaru here. I bet you his going to come". Lilith smiled and looked at Lian.

"Sesshomaru. Why would he come here? He already has all the power he needs". Lian sighed and looked out the window a bit.

"So Lilith when are you going to make a move on your lover Gaara his right there in the corner. Why don't you talk to him"? Lian asked with a smirk on her face.

"But, I don't know what to talk about his so quit and cute. I wish I could just hug him". Lilith blushed and hugged her knees like a little kid.

"It won't hurt to try maybe you can share with him some of your past it kind of similar to his, but with out trying to kill you, because of the whole demon thing". Lian pushed her a bit towards Gaara.

"Fine. I'll talk to him, but if he doesn't want to be bothered by me. I'll leave him be". Lilith said as she walked and sat down next to Gaara. Gaara just looked at her oddly.

"So, Gaara why are you sitting here all be yourself"? Lilith asked kind of shaky looking off to the side a bit.

"There really no were else to sit in this place". He simple answered closeting his eyes, like he was in deep thought.

"Your right about that, I guess it is pretty small in here but, we should try and make the best of it till we find away back". Lilith looked at him a bit.

"Right". Gaara replied as he looked at her again.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to get some fresh air with me". Lilith asked with a blush.  
Gaara looked at her weirdly and had a bit of a slit smile on his emotionless face.

"Sure. Let's go". He replied as he got up.

Lilith was so happy inside but she kept her cool and got up and walked outside with Gaara.

Lian smiled as she saw the two walk outside, she then sighed as she saw a man with long sliver hair, with red marks on his face. With a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead,

"That looks a lot like Sesshomaru but why is he hear". Lian wondered as she saw Inu Yasha run outside having smelling his brother sent. Lian got up and walked outside too. As everyone else followed for hearing Inu Yasha shout.

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru"! Inu Yasha shouted at him with hate.

"I'm not here to fight with you". Sesshomaru emotionlessly told him as seemed to look around with his amber eyes of his.

"Man, his acts like Sasuke's older brother". Naruto frowned looking at Sesshomaru.

"You know what he dose act a lot like Itachi'. Katana laughed a bit.

Sesshomaru then glared at his younger half brother.

"Tell me what you're here for then"? Inu Yasha shouted again.

"That's none of your business". He sneered at him as he saw Lian and the rest standing there looking at him.

"I see you added more to you little group". He looked at everyone and spotted his gazes at Lian. Lian couldn't help but blush but triad so hard to cover her face up.

"Shut up Sesshomaru there not part of our group". He shouted at him.

"There not, then you don't mind if I take one". Sesshomaru smirked a bit then kept his serious face. He quickly grabbed Lian and flew off into the sky.

"Lian"!!! Katana, Lilith, and, Tora shouted as they saw there friend getting taken away by the lord of the west.

**Again sorry from my bad grammar and spelling but there you go. What will happen to Lian you'll have to find out whenever I feel like writing it. XD haha. But keep waiting I will update soon!**


	6. A plan and reason

**(Authors note) Its been a while really it has, with this story but since people are reviewing. I must grant them there wish. Now this story line just might change a bit so beware. And the characters Ame I'm so sorry but I forget what her power was so please whoever sent me her info can you please re-sent or I'll just have to re-make her what I think she is. And enjoy chapter 6**

**Chapter6**

Lian woke up to find herself in a huge bed. He long blond hair that was in a messy pony tail now, she looked around and saw that she wasn't with the group in fact she couldn't believe that she got kidnapped by her favorite Anime guy Lord Sesshomaru. She sighed as she looked around the room. It was a nice room with cherry woods floors, the wall had cherry blossoms on the walls with a big cherry tree in the middle of the room as she got up from her bed she noticed Sesshomaru staring at her with an odd expression on his face. Like he could believe he just took her like that.

"Umm…hi". she waved to him a bit a little freaked out. "This could be bad. he could want to rape me or something. maybe like one of throws fan fiction I read on the internet like. I'm some kind of OC in this story and this sexy guy want to have his way with me. I can't let this happen". She told herself in her mind as she backed away from the bed and went towards the window of the room which was big enough for her to jump out. Sesshomaru walked toward her very carefully as he eyed her.

"I wouldn't try jumping if, I were you. it's a pretty long fall". He told her in an emotionless voice as he went in front of the window. She moved to the other side of the room watching him look at her.

"Why am I here"? She asked looking at him confused.

"You're here because, I need a mate. Oddly enough, I need one for a bet I made with an old revile". Sesshomaru told her in a dead voice.

"Mate that's, why you took. so I can become your mate. I don't think so what kind of girl do you take me for". She shouted at him crossing her arms. "Even thought you are sexy". she muttered in a low voice that Sesshomaru was able to hear. He smirked a bit at her but it quickly turned back into a frown. She backed up to the wall and slowly was sliding her way to the door hoping that Sesshomaru didn't notices her.

"Listen if you help me out. I'll make sure that no one will kill you. Think about would it be that bad being my mate"? He asked looking at her with his emotionless amber eyes.

"I suppose it wouldn't be that bad". she looked at him with a fake smiled, as she looked at the door and ran for it but sadly even at her top speed Sesshomaru outran her and was in her way.

"Damn it". she squeaked out as, she backed away from him. Now he was looking a bit pissed off as he looked at her. She turned and ran toward the window but again he was in front of her. He then grabbed her with his one arm and threw her onto the bed.

"Ow". was all she said as, she saw Sesshomaru eyes turn red. She then gulped as she jumped off the bed as he was about to leap on her. She then went under the bed but to her misfortune he ripped the mattress away. She yelped at ran to the wall, as he pinned her down sinking his sharp claw into her arm. She flinched at the pain in her arm as she looked at Sesshomaru, who looked down at the blood and backed away slowly from her. She blinked a few time and looked at him.

"I'm…s…sorry". He calmly told her returning his cool. She didn't say anything as she saw what state Sesshomaru was in.

"He must be pretty disparate but this is weird". Lian thought to herself in her mind.

"I never lost control before. I should be more careful". Sesshomaru told himself in his mind as he looked at Lian.

"Listen this is starting to weird me out. do you mind if, I can go back to my friends. Please". Lian asked him with pledging eyes.

"No. not unless you become my mate". He told her emotionless looking at her and then looked at her arm and walked towards her slowly. She blinked a few times and went farther away from him but he was still walking to her.

"Oh for the love of god. I'm not becoming your mate". Lian shouted at him holding her arm trying to stop the bleeding. Sesshomaru sighed and walked up to her taken her hand away from her arm.

"Stop! What are you doing"? she asked scared now looking at him.

"Be quit. I'm just going to clean your wound. so it won't get infected". He told her as he licked up the blood on her arm with his tongue. She turned away from him reveling her neck a bit. He looked at it and started to lick her neck a bit breathing in her sent.

"Hey. My wound isn't on my neck". She told him trebling a bit, as he licked her neck but he just ignored her as he bit her on the neck making blood come out but he quickly licked it before, she yelped in pain and the wound on her neck healed fast and left a scar in it replace as did he wounds on her arm but no scar.

"I see your not a normal human at all in fact, I would say you more of a demon then a human". He looked at her with an evil smirk on his face as he looked at the scar on her neck.

"What the heck". she gasped as she put her hand on her neck feeling the scar on her neck.

"You are now my mate, that mark makes sure of that". Sesshomaru told her as he walked away from her.

"No freaking way. Hey what a second that means. I can leave now right'? She asked looking at Sesshomaru.

"Tsk, I let you go for one day to see your little friends, but after that you're coming back with me". Sesshomaru told her looking at her with his deadly gaze.

"I have you know. I can choose to go and do whatever, just because there a bite mark on me doesn't mean anything". She hissed at him as she looked at him. Sesshomaru glared at her as he stepped closer to her.

"You have no idea what that mark means. that mean you're my mate now you are lady of the western land and no other man can lay a hand on you and if they do, I'll kill them because I can smell there scent and hunt them down until they die". Sesshomaru told her in a deadly voice.

"I never asked for this, just bring me back". She told him looking at him.

"I only did this. so my bet is off with the lord of the south. I need you to stay with me until he goes". Sesshomaru told her looking to the side with annoyed eyes.

"That's exactly why, I want to go back to my friend if you really wanted a mate you would have waited until they asked, until you acutely fell in love with them". She told him crossing her arms looking at him. Sesshomaru looked at her with out saying a word. "Maybe, I went a little to far". she thought as she looked at him. He went really close to her face and pressed his lips to gentle with out warning. She gasped a bit as she felt his warm breath on her as she couldn't help but kiss him back. Sesshomaru looked at her with an half smirk on his face as she blushed madly.

"You will have one day to see your friends then you will come back with me". He told her as his emotionless mask was set back.

"How about if we let my friends stay here then with me. I'm sure there nothing wrong with that is it"? She asked looking at him. He looked at her and rolled his eyes a bit.

"Fine, I don't see anything wrong with that but if they disrespect me. I will throw them out". He told her in a deadly voice as he opened the door and shut it be hide him from the room. Lain fell down on the floor touching her lips lightly as she looked at the window.

"I hope my friend's are ok". She frowned as she looked out the window feeling something weird happening to her inside.

Meanwhile

Kanata sighed a she ran to the spot were Lilith and Tora were standing as she looked on knowing full well that they couldn't do anything to help one of her best friend's.

"We have to find her. We can't just leave her". Lilith frowned looking at Tora and Kanata with sadden eyes.

"I know, we are going to find her don't worry. We'll search everywhere if, we have to". Kanata told her looking at Lilith placing a hand on her to comfort her. Gaara was next to her Lilith looking at her as, Haru was next to Kanata with a frown on his face, as Kiba in wolf form was next to Tora.

"Don't worry we'll find your friend". Kagome told them walking up to then with Inu Yasha at her side with his arm cross.

"Yeah, Knowing my brother he probable took her to his place". Inu Yasha grunted as he looked to the side at Naruto, who was picking his nose.

"Hey how did that kid get here anyway, he wasn't with you guys before he kind of appeared here". Inu Yasha frowned looking at Naruto.

"You know what that is weird. Naruto didn't fall with us". Tora looked at Lilith freaked at.

"Maybe his a enemy in hiding". Lilith looked at Naruto now everyone was looking at him.

"Hey, what's going on"? Naruto asked looking at everyone looking at him."Naruto how the heck did you get here"? Temari asked next to Kyo.

"Well. I remember I blacked out and when I woke up. I was here with you guys". He told them looking at everyone confused a bit.

"Naruto tell me something How did you and I meet"? Gaara asked looking at him.

"Oh we met at the Chunin Exams. Duh". Naruto told him looking at him.

"Ok, he got that right". Gaara frowned looking to the side a bit.

"Yeah, if he was the weird guy he probable wouldn't know that. Anyway back to Lian getting kidnapped". Lilith sighed looking at everyone now.

Erik and Ame were thinking things over as they listened to them talk. As Tsume and Blue were standing near them listening too.

"All we have to do is find out were Sesshomaru lives". Inu Yasha told them as he started to walk off.

"Inu Yasha do you even know were he live. I mean we know he lives in the west but were in the west"? Kagome asked him looking at him.

"It's easy his probable at my old mans old castle . All I have to do is follow his scent and I can find him". Inu Yasha told her looking back annoyed at her. But right when he said that it started to rain on him everyone looked at Inu Yasha a bit in shock.

"Ok, the scent been washed away by the rain, now what"? Kanata asked him looking at him now.

"Umm. Ok, So, I don't know were it is, so what"! Inu Yasha yelled as he leaped into a tree.

"Great. Now what". Lilith sighed getting soaked from the rain. Her bangs started to go in her face and her hair started it flips out which happens when it rains. She sighed as she ran into the hut. Everyone thought when her hair flipped out like that she looked like Lelouch from Gode Geass. The only thing that was different that she was a girl and her eyes weren't purple. Gaara blinked a few time as he watched her walk into the hut. Tora and Kanata smirked at each other a bit as they watched her but walked in the hut too trying to block the rain from getting them soaked.

Haru, and, Kiba looked at the girls oddly as. Temari walked in the hut too followed by Kagome, Blue, and Ame. The men, who were just standing out side looking a bit dumbfounded slowly walked in the hit to dry off from the rain. They gang started to thinking of a plan to get Lian back form Sesshomaru.

**Sorry, I have to end it here but fear not for this isn't going to be over anytime soon and my grammar and spelling I am sorry for. I suck and I know it but I've been busy sp this might be a bit slow unless you review more and I'll make more. Anyway see ya next time. Itachi-san**


End file.
